Any Other Girl
by Rebel's Folly
Summary: Emily/Maya. The conversation before Emily and Maya meet up! Enjoy! R/R please.


**Any Other Girl.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Alright people you know the deal, I'm just using these characters and I sadly own nothing.**

**I know I usualy write Emily/Samara ficlets but I am a Emily/Maya fan as well, sorry Samara!**

* * *

><p>Any other day Emily would have found herself with Aria, Spencer or Hanna but they were all busy. Any other day she'd be finding release at swim practice, but her recent stint in the hospital put a stop to that. Any other night she would have found herself in the company of a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes but 'A' had put a stop to that as well.<p>

It seemed like 'A' liked keeping Emily single and miserable. So tonight she found herself in the company of Ashley Marin, Hanna's mom. The company itself wasn't so bad, actually it was quite insightful. It was just too bad that she wasn't as enthusiastic about fixing things with Samara as Mrs. Marin was.

No Emily was more so torn up at being less depressed about the break up than she thought she should be. She knew she should be...well, sadder than she actually was. Because she cared for Samara, she did, but she'd felt stronger emotions before. Way stronger.

Truth was, she had been expecting this break up, waiting for it and for once, it had nothing to do with 'A'. No this was coming straight from Emily herself. See Emily was still longing after someone else, her first. Because truth be told, there hadn't been one moment spent with Samara, or Paige even, that she hadn't thought about Maya.

That's what this all boiled down to anyways, it was always Maya. Samara was right, the ghost of first girlfriends are hard to measure up to. Maya St. Germaine was hard to live up to anyways, it was impossible to think anyone could measure up, and Emily thought herself stupid for trying to find that person.

Maya was everything Emily was afraid to want back then and everything she was afraid to live without now. She wanted Maya...she needed her. So what was little Emily Fields to do? This wasn't a fairytale so she wouldn't get the girl simply because she wanted her, she tried that before and Maya was still taken from her.

When Mrs. Marin left her alone in the kitchen Emily had one thought as she stared at her phone, Maya. So with hesitation she dialed a number that had been taunting her for months. The first ring made her hold her breath. The second let her release it. The third gave her anxiety. And the forth; disappointment.

When the fifth was interrupted it gave her surprise. "Emily?" and when she heard her name fall from a sweet voice she could never forget, well she forgot to breathe all over again.

"Yeah, Maya...it's me, Emily." she barely got out, catching her breath again.

The responding giggle did nothing to help calm the swarming mass of butterflies dancing around in her stomach, but she decided it didn't bother her too much. She had always responded so strongly to the girl and she knew she always would. "This is a pleasant surprise, way better than killing my brain cells with awful comedy reruns."

"Watching 'Family Guy' again...aren't you?" Emily crooned down the line making Maya's own butterflies stir up again. Her smile splitting across her face, blush tinting her cheeks. A blush only Emily could make appear.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that, but if I was watching that...I'd most definitely be watching the one where Meg pretends to be gay in order to fit in." Maya teased back knowing it was Emily's favorite episode.

"My favorite." see she's not making this stuff up. "Well as awesome as that episode is...what would you say if I saved the few brain cells you have left?" Maya held her breath as Emily paused, "Can we meet up maybe? Tonight?"

Breath officially gone. Maya sat straight up on the edge of the couch, already gathering her shoes, "Where?"

Emily sighed in relief, "The dinner? When can you be there?"

"30 minutes. Tops." Maya responded writing her parents a quick note before jetting to her car.

"Great. I'll meet you there." Emily paused, the silence killing Maya with each breath. "And Maya?"

"Yea?" She responded quickly, keys paused in the ignition, ready to turn the car over.

"I...I, missed you." Emily breathed out spending delightful shivers down her once lover's back.

Maya smiled softly, crooning shyly down the phone, "I missed you too, Emily. I'll be there soon." she promised not taking the phone away from her ear until she heard the beep that signaled the call had ended. For a moment she sat, smiling to herself before starting the car and backing out of the driveway with only one destination in mind, Emily.

Emily sat in a similar position staring down at her phone, brilliant smile covering her face. Maybe her relationship with Samara had been doomed from the start and yes, she had strangely been ok with this because she knew there was only one girl she'd fight for. She knew that Maya had been and will ever be the only girl that just the mere thought of losing would completely shatter Emily's world. If it was any other girl...well, there would never be any other girl. Not for Emily and hopefully not for Maya either.


End file.
